Colors of The Heart
by Akuma no Bara
Summary: After the fight with Reiga, Yuki just wants to be left alone to think. What happens when is old self resurfaces and offers him a proposal? He takes it of corse! Now the old Yuki is walking around in Yuki's body. How will everyone react? Especially a certain raven haired duras? I suck at summaries but the story will be good! Trust me on that!
1. Chapter 1

**Colors of The Heart **

**Chapter 1 'Guess Who?'**

Hai! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! But criticism is always welcome. I hope people will like this! If not don't read! Well enough of me talking, on with the story! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Uraboku in anyway! If I did do you think I would be writing a fanfic of it?

* * *

Kanata-san… is Reiga? Th- that can't be! I- I don't want to believe this! This has to be a joke right? I can feel tears running down my face, "We laughed together just moments ago… this please tell me this is a joke! Kanata-san!" He doesn't say anything, why is he keeping silent?

"It's true, I'm your enemy." I look up to be met with two cold eyes. They're so cold. The rest is just a blur. I don't remember the fight, I don't really remember much afterwards.

Only darkness. My world shattering into pieces. He was like a brother to me, how can I fight him?

"So is this it? You're going to abandon everything?" A voice in the dark said.

"Who's there?" I said and image of a woman standing in front of me, she look's like me a little. Very familiar, I can't remember why though.

"Why I'm you of course! Well the past you I should say." She gave me a kind smile. Wait did she say 'past me' doesn't that mean I was once a girl?

"Correct!" She said so she can read my mind… how troublesome. "So what do you want to do? You could stay here and die, you and I could trade places, or you can go back and live your life. What are you going to do?" She looked at me intriguingly.

"I… just need some time to think that's all." I mutter after all this is all I could do.

"Hmm…." She looked at me questionably.

"Then how about we trade? I'll keep it a secret if you want I already know how you act so it'll be fine. Also you can watch me if you like." She- the past me say's waving a hand. I must have been really pretty no beautiful is more like it in the past.

"How are we going to do that?" I ask. I mean it's not like we can at the flip of a hat trade places. Can we?

"No we can't but you could let your self- conscious be bypassed by mine and we'll be switched! Easy right? Nothing bad happens to you and we can trade back whenever you want!" She say's cheerfully.

"I guess it's ok, I mean it couldn't hurt right?" I ask still not to keen on the idea.

"Alright then! Just relax and I'll do the rest." She said as I nodded. I felt like I was being pulled back. My mind went blank and the next thing I know I'm looking at my body. So this is how she sees me? Kind of strange really, I thought that the 'me' of the past would have moved to the next world or wherever you go when you die. Although is she's my past life doesn't that mean we have the same soul?

"Yes it does." She say's looking at me, well I mean using my body to look at me. It's strange being looked at by my own body.

"Well I think I should get up, don't you think so? Everyone must be worried." I have to agree; I was thinking too much about Kanata-san and everything else I forgot about everyone.

I watch as she walks to the door, turns the knob and pull's it open.

This sucks doesn't it? I'm so sorry! And it's so short too! I'll write a better one next time! –Off to write the next one!- Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Colors of The Heart**

**Seeing you again **

The pain…

_The world is dark; I don't have much time left…_

It hurts,

_I want to be free of these chains of madness…_

It hurts so much…

_I look up to see my love; it's only us two now. Everyone else is dead and soon I will soon join them…_

"If I'm to be freed of this pain…I want it to be by your hand…Luka…"

If I am to go mad and die then kill me before that happens, you may call me a coward, but I cant take it any more…

_He pulls me closer in a tight embrace as I fell my heart start to race faster; he looks at me with his silver orbs that can draw anyone in. Eyes so full of love and devotion before hardening in determination…_

"I'd never do anything to hurt you,"

You wont…this is what I want after all…

"I'll protect you,"

How can you protect me? Its my fate to go mad and die…

He gets up and moves towards his sword, grabbing the hilt, I reach out my hand as he says something before it all turns to black.

"I'll never betray you."

"Luka!"

* * *

I wonder how many years ago that was; though I guess it doesn't really matter now. Looking at Luka brought everything back, I wonder if he'll be able to tell it's me…

"Yuki! We where so worried about you!" some girl said, Touko-chan right? Wow I used to never see her, or any of them for that matter; I wonder how they treat the other Yuki.

"Are you ok?" her twin asked.

"How are you feeling?" another questioned, probably Shusei.

The blond just glared at me, what is his problem exactly? I don't get it…

"Don't worry us like that again." He said before walking away, yep, he's defiantly Hotsuma…even after all theses years he's still the same.

I bowed my head, "I'm sorry to have worried you all, but I'm fine now." I gave them a bight smile, it seems that the other Yuki and I have a lot in common when dealing with hard situations…just smile and pretend its all ok.

They all seemed to buy it, though if you look closely you can tell they saw right though my lie, though its for different reasons pain is still pain after all.

I might have fooled the other Yuki for now but not these people. They seem to have a closer bond with him in this time than with me in the past. Not that I'm complaining really, though it makes it harder to fool them.

My stomach growled making me blush, though I guess it did have its uses after all, the depressing air in this place disappeared so that's good.

"Come on lets go get something to eat." The girl—Touko suggested as everyone nodded. I turn to Luka who hasn't said a word since I woke up.

"Why'd you lie?" he frowned at me, should have expected that, he always seen right through me after all.

"I didn't lie, really I'm fine. Stop worrying so much Luka." I smiled at him thinking, 'please just drop it.'

And as if he heard my silent plea he turned saying, "Don't over due it." And walked out of the room like the rest of them.

I wonder how the other Yuki's doing, he seemed a mess before so getting to clear his head should be good for him, but I feel kind of bad for taking his body…oh well.

"I wonder, how long this will last?"

* * *

Akuma: *BANG! BANG! BANG!*

Yuki: A-are you o-ok?

Akuma: No I'm not...I've been trying to make this longer and better cause I'm not satisfied with this at all! And I made the readers wait how how long?! and I hand them this crap! Im going to my emo corner now...

Yuki: *Sweat drop*

Hotsuma: T_T You suck...

Akuma: I know...and everyone was so nice too...I feel like I failed you all TT_TT

Disclaimer:

You see I don't own this anime

So this story is fan made

Cause if I did I'd kill it

And fans would throw a huge fit

And I know that

You'd come after me with a baseball bat

So I must say this now

This disclaimer's over so take a bow

I don't own this anime you know this to be true

And now time to say adieu


End file.
